Been Here All Along
by Crazy Chels
Summary: This is my version of what will happen based off of what happened at the end of the season final. I am a big Chloe and Alek shipper. In my version there is suspense, romance, thrill, sappy moments, and more. I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King, Plz R&R
1. Too Much Death for One Girl

Please R&R, that would be greatly be appreciated so that I can help improve my writing. Also so I can meet your wants and need. Thanks for the time, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own "The Nine Lives of Chloe King" nor do I own the characters. *silently sobbing in a corner*

Been here all along

Chapter one:

Chloe

I ran down the stairs turning briefly back, for I was afraid that they were after me. And then just as I got almost to the bottom I saw her. She was in all white, with short red hair and she was holding a gun.

"Hello, Chloe," She said calmly.

"Who are you?" I asked stunned.

"We'll just have to discuss that next time we see each other, assuming you come back" She said, and then she pulled the trigger, three times. I winced as I looked down putting my hand over my side right where the bullets had hit. I looked back up stunned and but she was already gone. Running away, but it wasn't just her I heard running it was Brian. I went tumbling down falling hard onto the stairs; everything slowly started to turn into blackness.

This time when I died I knew what was going on and that I would wake up shortly, but it was still troubling. I was on a cliff, some place I'd never seen before when I heard her voice. _"Chloe." _She called. _"Chloe, its time to go back." _ My shallow breath started to even out and my hearing started to return to normal. Someone was talking to me, but I could quite understand them and then it hit me.

It was Brian, "Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! Chloe no! Please wake up! I love you! I love you, Chloe! I love you! I love you!"

"Brian?" Was all that I could muster out and then he kissed me. I kissed him back with the same passion and then it hit me I was kissing Brian! I pushed him off of me, "No!" He looked at me confusingly as the poison started to make its course throw his body. He dropped down heavily into my lap, going cold and hardly breathing.

"No!" I cried as Amy and Paul ran into the room. I looked up and said those dreadful words, "He's dead." And then I heard a ringing sound, annoying and obnoxious. I realized it was my phone and as soon as I saw Alek's picture I picked up.

"Alek, some thing hap-,"

"Chloe, I need to see you right away. I shouldn't have run away earlier, I should have talked it out with you. NO! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother?" Said a voice so similar to the one I'd been hearing the pass few days, but this time it had an accent to it. There was a crash and then the phone went dead.

Alek's P.O.V

I opened the door to apartment 1803 while on the phone with Chloe. As I opened it I saw my beloved cousin Jasmine, and Aunt Valentina, lying on the ground holding on for dear life. I slowly raised my head still in shock and saw Zane, just standing there with a knife in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"I'll kill you." I said barely able to hold my rage back.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother." Zane replied mocking me in a newly found British accent.

I sat there for a second, absolutely dumbfounded. _Brother? Brother? _I don't have a brother. Then I lunged for him.

"You're not my brother!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried to knock the knife out of his hands, but he was just a few seconds faster then I and stepped out the way.

"But I am. But how would you remember me," he said as we got into a fist fight, "as soon as you came into the picture it was all '_Alek this and Alek that. Zane, go to your room we want some alone time with your brother.'_ You little bastard! You stole them away from me! I had them all to myself until you were born! And then you got them killed! It was your entire fault that they forgot about me." He shouted in my face as he held me down.

I struggled to reverse the positions, however it was no use, for he was stronger then I. I saw him move the knife and position right over my chest. Slanting it, so that it would pierce my skin and puncture me right in heart. And then there was a horrible crashing noise. It sounded as if there had been a lamp or vase thrown across the room. Startled by this new noise he let his guard down.

"What the!" He yelled in confusion as he searched the room seeing nothing but Valentina and Jasmine lying in a heap.

I toke this moment of weakness and gave him a huge blow to the chest sending him staggering back. I picked up the ancient scythe, which was once used by the order to behead Mai. I ran at him, twirling the weapon around making a whooshing sound.

"You're not my brother!" I screamed as I shoved the weapon into his thigh, causing him to tumble to the ground holding on to the wound as he struggled to pull it all the way out.

He looked up, staring me dead in the eyes. As I stared back, all I could see was murder in those dark eyes of his. I started kicking and punching him, not having any other weapon besides my body. He counter acted all the blows. He sprung into the air and as he came down he kicked me as hard as he could in the chest. Making me cough and wince at my newly crushed ribs.

"You honestly think that?" He said mocking me. "Why don't you ask your precious, Aunt Val? Looks like she still has some life left. Better act quick, it'll be over soon."

I looked over to where she lie crumpled on the ground and saw two twin tears slid down her delicate cheeks. Zane seizing opportunity he shoved me, firmly into the corner as we got into a tousle.

"She knows all about me. Right Auntie? But what did that Bitch do when our parents die, huh? She toke you, away! The last thing I had that reminded me of my parents! She toke you back to live with her. Just leaving me behind, assuming I was dead. Well, bitch I'm alive no good to you!" He ranted as he shank a knife deep into my right shoulder blade.

I stumbled wincing in pain as I toke the knife out. "You are lying! Don't you ever dare to insult my family, again! You worthless piece of rubbish! How could you kill your own kind? How could you kill someone that is "supposedly" your own family?"

"Cause of you." He shouted back getting up on him feet. "I came back to show you the pain I went threw! To ruin your life like you ruined mine! That is unless…"

"Unless what?" I questioned preparing to pounce, claws out, eyes slit.

"Unless you help me kill that, Bitch that is supposedly the Uniter."

I was paralyzed with shock from what he had just said to me that I didn't have time to react as him lunged at me. Shoving a dagger deep into my left arm. The pain slowly started to over whelm my entire body. The only thing possible for me to do was thinking. My mind wandered everywhere; until it stopped on the sweet memory of the first time I kissed Chloe. I thought about how soft her lips felt. The way they tasted of her coconut lip-gloss. The way her mouth was sweet like Orbit winter-mint gum.

I looked up at Zane as he straddled me. Waiting, waiting for me to answer his question, in spite of all the pain I screamed no into his face. He looked into my eyes questioning them, until he saw that there was no way in hell that I would help him. When he finally came to, he pulled his dagger way over his head. Positioning it just right that it would pierce through me chest and stab me right in the heart. He made on more attempt to change my mind, but it was useless I couldn't kill the one I loved. Just as he was about to end my life the excruciating pain made my eyes blur out of focus. And just as I was being thrown into a black, vas empty silence and heard a loud bang.


	2. Good Intensions, Bad Decisions

Please R&R, that would be greatly be appreciated so that I can help improve my writing. Also so I can meet your wants and need. Thanks for the time, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own "The Nine Lives of Chloe King" nor do I own the characters. *silently sobbing in a corner*

Chapter two:

It was so dark, cold, and confusing. All I could think about was Chloe. Was this what it was like for Chloe when she died? Chloe, oh my sweet Chloe. I can't believe I will never get to see her brilliant smile, or her dashing blue eyes, or the cute way she scrunched her nose when she got mad at me. I just wish I could hear her voice saying my name one more time. "Alek! Alek!" Chloe? Was that really her, or was it just my mind playing tricks on me?

"Alek! Wake up! Please get up! I need you, Alek! I-I-I love you! You are all I have, Alek!" She sobbed as she gently shook me, pleading for me to answer. "I'm so sorry, Alek! I'm so sorry I hurt you! That I didn't tell you sooner! Hold on Alek, help is on the way, stay with me!"

Wait, how could I hear Chloe if I was dead? Did she just say she loved me? What about Zane? I've got to warn her; I must protect her. But my eyes, they feel so heavy. I just need to push them open. Just have to try harder. She must know that I love her, even though she broke my heart. That all doesn't matter though she just said she loves me. That she needs, she _needs _me.

Chloe's P.O.V

I looked around, as some of my most beloved friends lied limp and cold. I could hear Amy behind me sobbing into Paul's chest as he held her close. I looked into Alek's face, how could he leave me? I can't believe that I just told him that I love him. I always knew that I had strong feelings for him, but love? How could he go when I finally figured this out?

And what happened to Zane? That cowardly bastard, how could he have run away like that? He should have stayed and fought, instead of dashing out of the window when I threw that lamp at his head, while tumbling to the ground with him. And where are the rest of the hunters and Mai? They should be here by now! I looked into Alek's chiseled, beautiful face as I brushed away a golden lock of hair. I ever so gently leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips.

And then there was a grunt and then a cough. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it sounded like it was from behind me. I ran over to Jazz, as she spit up blood violently. "Jazz!" I yelled, preying to the Gods that she would make it. And then I heard a different grunt more loud and forced. And then I heard him call my name.

"Chloe." It was said so lightly that if it weren't for my Mai hearing I probably wouldn't have heard it over all the noise. As I ran over to Alek, Paul went to Jasmine pulling off his shirt pressing the fabric into her cut trying to stop the bleeding. When I reached Alek I tore off my jacket and did the same. I sat there waiting peered down at him, hoping and wishing. When I saw a flutter of movement on his face.

As his eyes flutter open ever so slowly, he just sat there looking into my eyes intently. He opened his mouth trying to choke something out again, but this time no sound came out. I was so happy to see him open his eyes, he was going to make it.

"Shhh." I whispered as I placed my finger delicately over his mouth. I heard the stomping of many feet as the Mai ran down the hall. My face flooded with relief. Turning I saw about twenty Mai healers, hunters, leaders and more were all standing there ready running in to aid us.

"Chloe" Alek choked out. I whipped my head back to him just as he spoke again. "I love you, Chloe. I always have and always will." And then his eyes shut, he was silent, his head feel to the side. His breath went shallow.

As the healer kneeled next to me he basically pushed me out of the way. So he could start to work on him. But I stayed planted right to his side. The whole time I was there holding his hand wait and wanting so desperately for him to open his eyes again. I waited by his side for what seemed like days but was only a few hours. There was no movement anywhere, until I felt two hands on my shoulders. When I turned around Amy was staring at me with a tear streaked face and a mortified look.

"Come on, Chloe. You need to get some rest." Amy said pleading.

"I can't just leave him, Amy!" I shouted outraged. How could she even dare to suggest I leave him when I finally sorted my feelings together? She was the one that wanted me to get with him so badly this whole time!

"Chloe, he isn't going to wake up for a long time. You need your rest and you need to go somewhere safe. And what about your mom?"

Just as I was about to speak I felt a hard squeeze on the hand that held Alek's. As I turned my head back to him I saw him staring at me. He was trying ever so hard to speak, but no words were coming out.

"Its okay Alek, you're safe for now. Everything is going to be okay." I said soothingly as I brushed his hair out of the way.

"Chloe" he said hoarsely, I could hear Amy behind me turning to leave the room.

"Alek, Its okay. You don't have to speak. You need your rest."

"Chloe, I'm fine," he coughed out, "you have to get you out of here. Zane is trying to kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Alek."

"I have to protect you, Love, even if that means we have to be separated. I have a safe house that no one knows about. I want you to go there."

"Who's going to protect you? I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me."

"Okay, fine let's go. Your safety is all that matters to me. I don't know what I'd do if you lost another life. Especially if it was because of me." He said as he started pulling the wires out of his arms, struggling ever so greatly to stand up.

"Alek, come on, sit back down."

"No, Chloe. I'm your protector, which means that I _**must **_to protect you. I'm fine, see," He ripped the bandages off exposing his almost healed body. And then pointed to where the holes from the wires used to be. All that was left was little pink circles. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door.


	3. The Great Escape

Thank you for everyone that has read my story and toke the time to write me a review. Please keep R&R, that would be greatly be appreciated so that I can help improve my writing. Also so I can meet your wants and need. Thanks for the time, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own "The Nine Lives of Chloe King" nor do I own the characters. *silently sobbing in a corner*

Chapter 3

"Where's Valentina and Jazz? Are they okay? Was Zane here when you found me? Did he hurt you? Why is there blood on your shirt? Is it mine? Jazz's? Yours? His?" He asked me in a hurried blur as he pulled me to the door.

He was in such a rush I had hardly anytime to respond and react to them. And his hand, his hand was all I could think about. The fact that he was even touching me made my hand tingly and my stomach do somersaults. His hand was so soft, but I had to concentrate on what he was saying.

"God, damn it, Chloe! Answer me!" He shouted knocking me out of thought.

"What? Oh, sorry. Valentina and Jasmine are in critical condition. They almost didn't make it. The healers are doing all they can to help them right now. But so far they are in a coma state. I'm so sorry Alek, I know that's not the answer you wanted to hear, but …" I watched him as the realization settled on his face. I stared as his eyes started to get glossy and watery. It was so over-whelming, not only because I loved him and didn't want him to feel this pain, but because I was getting a whirlwind of empathy hits, as Paul liked to call them.

I had to focus on our surroundings right now, even though it was hard; Alek and I had to get out of the city as fast as we could. With that bastard Zane still out there no place was safe. I still can't believe how easily he had gotten into the apartment and attacked Jasmine and Valentina.

"And the blood, well, it's mine."

"Gosh Chloe! Please don't tell me you lost another life!"

"I kind of did …"

"Chloe! How can you be so careless with your lives? Never mind! We'll have to talk about this when we get some where safe." He shouted angrily as he knocked into Igor.

"Umm … Uniter … we still can't find your mom. Why aren't you in bed Alek? And where are you guys going?" Said Igor with a puzzled look on his face.

"We are leaving, I'm taking her to a safe house I built. I-we, " he corrected himself, "can't risk her losing any more lives. We will call you when we get there." He responded so fast that I didn't have anytime to answer myself.

"What do you mean you can't find my mom? I thought you said you had this under control, that you'd find her!" I shouted hysterically, trying so hard to choke back the tears but it was useless.

"I'm sorry Uniter, but-" He was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing loudly.

I pulled my phone out to see who was calling me this late in the night only to see with great relief that it was my mother.

"Mom! Whe-"

"Hello, Chloe." Said a dark and mysterious voice that I could have sworn I'd heard before. I gasped, as my vision started reeling. Alek hearing the anxiety in my voice grabbed me holding me upright. He looked so worried like he thought I was going to be violently ill. I kind of felt like I was going to be.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my mother?" I shouted frantically into the phone.

"That will all be reveled in time, Miss. King." He replied calmly.

"I am asking you one more time, tell me where my mother is or I'll kill you." I said into the phone, my voice shaking with authority I'd never heard before.

"Ah, if that's how you want this it to be then let it be, Miss. King. I will be calling you again in precisely three hours. You will answer this call alone and you will follow my directions to the t. If there is any, and I mean any slip-ups not only will I personally kill your mother, you, but your precious little British twit. Goodbye, Chloe. I await hearing from you again."

I stared at the phone, jaw opened, stunned listening to the dial tone. All of a sudden I felt two strong muscular arms on my shoulders, gently turning me around so that I could cry into his chest. My whole world was crashing down all around me. All he said was "Shh." As he held me protectively, petting my hair trying to sooth me.

My heart was breaking, while my mind went racing trying to come up with a plan to save my love ones. I knew there was absolutely no way in hell Alek would ever let me leave his side. As much as I didn't want to, I had to save them. It was my fault that they were put in danger anyway.

I had to come up with a plan, a very clever one. And I had to think of it fast. I had to save my mom and keep Alek out of harms way. I was done with putting the ones I loved the most in front of a target. There was no way I would ever let him risk his one valuable life on me. There was no going back. There was no way anyone, not even Alek that could change my mind. It must be done and I was running out of time.

I had been in such a daze that I didn't even remember going into Alek's bedroom to rest. Alek must have been there the whole time too, for he was holding me protectively and sound asleep. I stood abruptly from Alek's bed pulling his strong, defined arms off of me. I had to hurry; looking at my phone I saw that there was only an hour left before that disgusting human being would be calling me back. Alek woke up instantly, feeling my warmth disappear from his grasp.

"What are you doing up, love?" He asked, becoming fully aware of his surroundings.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, honey. I'll be right back." I said putting my finger over his lips delicately.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" He asked still not believing me fully.

"I'm just going to go use the shower. I still haven't washed the blood off of me." I leaned down carefully not to hit his still healing shoulder and placed one light kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Chloe." Was all he said as I got up leaving the safety of his side. As soon as I reached the bathroom I locked the door and ran to turn on the shower. I looked all around; I had to find a way out. The only thing I could find was a window with a tiny ledge. It was worth the risk.

I pushed the window open, slashed the screen open trying to be as silent as I could. I knew they would all be listening intently for any apposing threats. I toke one last look back before I stretched out my claws and made my descent into the darkness.

Okay, Chloe, you can do this! You're not that high up. Just don't look down; don't look down. That was all I could do as I tried to reassure myself. Scaling down from over eighteen stories was not my best idea ever, but it was all I had to work with. You're almost there Chloe, just calm down. You can do it. As I reached down to grab onto the next brick, when my claw got stuck! Oh crap! I should have thought this threw more! How could I have been so stupid!

I struggled, trying to free my claw. It was completely and utterly useless. Well not completely, I could always use my other claw to pull it out, but then I might fall. I have to take my chances and pray to the Goddesses that I'd be okay. I slowly released my grip for the brick I was latched onto and started pulling at my other one. It freed, finally! Oh no! I didn't have anytime to grab onto the side of the wall as I started to free-fall.

It was like the weight of a ton of bricks pushing down on my chest as I started plummeting to my third death. It happened so fast. The pressure on my chest was causing me to fall without uttering a word. This was it; I was going to lose another life before I even had a chance to save my mother's.

Alek's P.O.V

Now where was that crazy girl of mine? It doesn't take that long to shower, does it? No, it couldn't. She's been in there for over thirty minutes. Maybe something's wrong. Maybe she's hurt! Maybe Zane is in there killer her as I sit here dreaming about her.

I stood up and ran to the bathroom as fast as my strength would permit. I started listening, even more intently then before. It was of no use despite the fact that I had amazing cat-like hearing. All that was heard was the sound of dripping water, no movement, no splashes, swishes, nothing at all! I started pounding on the door violently. I had to check on her.

"Chloe! Chloe? What are you doing in there?" I paused for a second listening for a response or anything that would give me a clue. "Chloe! Come out of there right now or I'll bust this damn door down!"

There was still no response. The only sound that could be heard was the Mai running in to check on all the commotion and my heartbeat picking up. I had to get in there and make sure she was okay. I don't give a damn if she's made, only that she is safe and heavily protected. I stepped back, lifted my foot up as high as possible and kicked the door right down.

I ran in not even bothering to step around the now busted door. I made my way to the shower opening the door and saw nothing. Where the hell could she be? I looked around searching for a clue and then I felt it. There was a chilling breeze coursing through the room. I ran to the window panicking. Could she have really been that foolish to climb down from eighteen stories? Oh wait this was Chloe we were talking about.

Chloe: the crazy, naive, incompetent, helpless, stubborn girl that I was madly in love with. I looked out the window, trying, hoping to get just a small glimpse of her wild wavy, blond-orange hair. There was nothing though, her scent was struggling to hold onto the window.

I rain out of the room, pushing past all the people. Screaming for them to go look for Chloe. I made it to the door yanked it open only to be pushed back in by over two dozen members of the Order. Shit. This was not what I needed right now. Everyone sprang into action trying to defend his or her territory. I started pushing and shoving everyone out of the way trying to get out of there.

I made it to the door and then busted into a sprint running to the stairs not even bothering to look back. I just keep running and running skipping almost ever third step. When I frantically made my way into the lobby rushing for the doors.

"Chloe! Chloe!" I screamed, looking every which way just praying that I would get a glimpse of her and her scent. And that's when I heard the cry.


	4. Saving My Damsel in Distress

Please R&R, that would be greatly be appreciated so that I can help improve my writing. Also so I can meet your wants and need. Thanks for the time, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own "The Nine Lives of Chloe King" nor do I own the characters. *silently sobbing in a corner*

Chapter Four

As the air was rushing by I felt as if I was going in slow motion. It was like I had been falling for days I was almost all the way to the ground, seconds away from being smashed into oblivion. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry because I knew that the pain of this upcoming death was going to be way more painful then the last.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I braced myself for the collision. Then all of a sudden it all stopped, the rushing air, the gravity pushing me down, the aching feeling, but there was no pain. I felt two strong muscular arms around me holding me tightly saving me from my death.

"Chloe? Chloe are you alright?" Said the person that had just rescued me. Startled I opened my eyes looking around to see who just saved me. It was Alek.

"Alek! What are you doing here? How did you know? Thank you, Alek! I love you! Thank you so much!" I sobbed into his chest as he still held me protectively.

"Chloe! You bumbling idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself, again? How can you be so careless, Chloe!" Alek said screaming at me in rage.

"I'm so sorry, Alek! I have to save my mom!" I said tears still streaming down my face, the shock still not fully wearing off.

"I'm just glad you are okay, love. The Order is attacking the Mai up stairs as we speak, if we want any chance at saving her we need to leave now." He said a little gentler this time.

"I can't, you heard him. I have to go alone. That's the only way to keep you guys safe." I replied, shifting in his grasp.

"Chloe, there is no way in hell that I'm allowing you to leave my sight again!" He said tightening his grip on me.

"Alek, I can't let you or anyone else risk their life for mine anymore. Especially yours. I've cause too much damage already and I don't know if I could ever live my lives without you. Especially if I was the cause of your death."

"Chloe, I don't care what you say. I love you so much, Chloe. Don't you understand? I will do anything and everything in my power to save you from going through another death. I am going to be sticking to you like gum on the bottom of a shoe. Anyways, I've got a brilliant plan for saving your mother." He replied with his usual smirk.

"What? You do?" I asked stunned.

"Yes I do and we better hurry up and get out of here before he makes his call again." He replied with a smile that made my heart melt.

"Okay, but first put me down, Alek. People are staring." I said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"No," he said chuckling, "I'm like carrying you." He said as he peered down at me smiling boldly.

"Alek!" I said giggling as I finally got out of his gasp and started sprinting. "Come on slow poke! And what's your brilliant plan?"

Alek's P.O.V

Those scents, that scream, they all seemed so familiar. It couldn't be _my Chloe_, could it? No, no it can't be. She wouldn't have been that careless and fell. Or would she? Judging by what she's don't lately I would hold anything against her. She did climb out of an eighteen stories high window. I've go to get over there so I can find out who it is.

I started jogging closer and closer to where the sound was coming from. With every step, the scream got louder and louder, suddenly becoming over bearing. I tried desperately to focus on the scents and tune down the screams.

"Oh my Gods!" I shouted as I finally realized who it was. "Chloe! Hold on! I'm coming for you!" How could this have happened? How could she have done this? Oh Gods please don't let her die, again!

I broke into a complete sprint, jumping over obstacles and pushing past people, not even caring that I was making a scene. I had to get over there fast; she had to be near the ground by now. Then I saw her, she was less then a hundred feet from the ground. I dove catching her as if she was a football.

I saved her. She's okay; well at least for now. Gosh, how could this girl be so stupid! I feel as if I could kill her right now. Why isn't she opening her eyes? Did she faint? What is going on here!

"Chloe? Chloe are you alright?" I said voice shaking, the anxiety was becoming too much.

"Alek! What are you doing here? How did you know? Thank you, Alek! I love you! Thank you so much!" I tightened my grip on her as she said these words sobbing into my chest.

"Chloe! You bumbling idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself, again? How can you be so careless, Chloe!" I said screaming at her not being able to hold back the rage. But hell, who wouldn't? She could have just died!

"I'm so sorry, Alek! I have to save my mom!" She wailed with a tear-streaked face.

Oh how can I be mad at this girl, she was just trying to save her mum. I know I would have done anything to have been able to save my own parents. "I'm just glad you are okay, love. The Order is attacking the Mai up stairs as we speak, if we want any chance at saving her we need to leave now." I couldn't help but look down at her hopelessly as I said this.

"I can't, you heard him. I have to go alone. That's the only way to keep you guys safe." She replied, moving around in my arms.

"Chloe, there is no way in hell that I'm allowing you to leave my sight again!" I said the fury filling my body again. How could she think that I would even let go of her after what she had just done?

"Alek, I can't let you or anyone else risk their life for mine anymore. Especially yours. I've cause too much damage already and I don't know if I could ever live my lives without you. Especially if I was the cause of your death." She said looking at me with so much regret.

"Chloe, I don't care what you say. I love you so much, Chloe. Don't you understand? I will do anything and everything in my power to save you from going through another death. I am going to be sticking to you like gum on the bottom of a shoe. Anyways, I've got a brilliant plan for saving your mother." I said smirking.

"What? You do?" She questioned stunned. Oh crap! What did I just do? I don't have a plan, but I can't just disappoint her. What am I going to do?

"Yes I do" I said winging it, "and we better hurry up and get out of here before he makes his call again." I replied, smiling hoping that I looked convincing.

Struggling to get out of my grasp, she said, "Okay, but first put me down, Alek. People are staring."

"No," I said laughing at her struggling, "I'm like carrying you." I loosened my grip so that she could move easier.

"Alek!" She squealed laughing as she finally got out of my gasp and started sprinting. "Come on slow poke! And what's your brilliant plan?"

Oh Gods, what is my brilliant plan? What am I going to do? " You will just have to wait and find out, love." I said as I ran over to her taking her hand.

_His P.O.V_

I stood at the top of the building next to Jasmine and Alek's apartment where the attack would soon begin. I couldn't believe that they would be so stupid to have stayed there with the Uniter. I mean come on people, you were just attacked a few hours ago there wouldn't you want to go into hiding? Protect your precious Uniter? Whatever, it doesn't matter it makes my job ten times easier.

But Chloe, that beautiful, headstrong girl really does surprise me. I would have thought she would have made a break by now. Could she have already without me knowing? No, that's not possible there are guards patrolling ever inch of that building right now. Well I guess no one ever lives up to anyone's expectations. Especially Alek.

I would have thought that bastard would have put up a better fight. Claiming he loves Chloe, but he didn't really make a good effort to keeping her safe. She saved him for Gods sake! A few more minutes alone and he would have been beyond saving. Why do they have to keep ruining everything?

I was so lot in my train of thought that when I heard a scream followed by someone else yelling Chloe's name that I almost lost my balance and toppled off the side. I glanced down at my watch to see what time it was. It was nearly half past eleven, the surprise attack had to have started already. But how could I hear the noise so loudly and clearly that it was like it was happening a few feet away from me?

I looked all around nervously to figure out where all the commotion was coming from when I saw her. She was falling from the side of the building about to hit the ground when, when that blond Brit caught her. How could this have happened? Why did _he_ have to be the one to catch her? The fury I sudden felt was bizarre and overwhelming. Why did I care so much about this girl and what happened to her?

Why did he have to hold on to her? "Get it together!" I shouted to myself. I have to focus on the matter in front of me. Where are they going now? She's supposed to be alone! There's supposed to be no one helping her! I better call the boss; she's not going to like this.

Writers Note: I thought I would make the story even more interesting by giving you an unnamed character. All that I am telling you for now is that it is a male and that you _might_ know him. Is he Zane, Whitney, a never before mentioned character, or maybe even Brian? Well that I can't tell you, just yet. ;)


	5. If Only My Life Was A Walk In The Park

I am so sorry that it took me so long to put up another chapter. I just got so caught up in school, theatre, boyfriends and drama that I didn't have anytime at all to write or put up anything! But now it's summer and my fingers and brain thirst for a story to be written. Stay strong readers, for I am back with a few surprises up my sleeves.

Please R&R, that would be greatly be appreciated so that I can help improve my writing. Also so I can meet your wants and need. Thanks for your time, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own "The Nine Lives of Chloe King" nor do I own the characters. *silently sobbing in a corner*

Chapter Five

_Alek's P.O.V_

I looked down at the small, delicate hand that was intertwined with my own. It was crazy to think that just hours ago we were in her room fighting and now we were running side-by-side threw the park. There were only twenty minutes left to come up with an unstoppable plan and to pick up the call to Meredith's kidnappers. I couldn't just wing the rescue. That was far too risky and foolish. It had to be perfect . . . she was counting on me.

While we were running through the playground making our way to the swings my phone started ringing with an incoming call. I cautiously took my phone out of my pocket making sure not to drop it, nor lose my pace with Chloe. I looked down at the screen only to see that Valentina was calling me. _Valentina?_ What? Could this mean she was fine?

Skidding to a halt and practically knocking Chloe down I clicked answer and pulled the phone to my ear. "Hello? Valentina? Are you there?" I said into the phone breathlessly waiting the reply. Chloe regained her balance and turned to me looking at me with concern.

"Alek? Why are you out of breath is everything okay? Where are you and Chloe?" Valentina said sternly awaiting my answer.

"I was running, don't worry Chloe is with me. What's going on there? Are you okay? What happened?" I asked anxiously as I thanked the Gods for keeping her safe.

"You and Chloe must get back here, now." She said authority shaking in her voice, "We were just attacked and about five Mai are dead. We need all the help we can get back here to clean up this mess."

"You mean that we have been attacked, _again!"_ I said trying to steady my anger.

"Yes, I need you guys here. Now." Her voice cracking as she said these words.

"I'm sorry Valentina, we can't go back. Chloe and I have to go save her mother." I said trying not to sound like the scared little kid I felt like.

"What! You can't try and get her back on your own! I forbid it! You are supposed to be her protector Alek! And you are leading her straight into an attack! You didn't even tell anyone or get _any _back up!" Valentina's frightened rage shook through my body, giving me chills.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. I have to go now. Be safe Valentina." I hung up the phone before she could say anything else putting it back into my pocket.

"I'm so sorry Alek. I screw up everything; I knew I shouldn't have let you come with me. Some Uniter I am . . ." Chloe squeaked out as she held back the tears.

"Chloe, don't you every say that again! You sure as hell know that I would have came with you regardless of what you said, even if I had to chase you down every second." I said trying to comfort her.

"No it's true. I am supposed to be so strong and wise and can't even keep anyone I love safe." She cried out.

I ran up to her placing my hands on her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her to stop her from speaking again. It was a long, intense kiss that sent chills down both of our spines. By the time I pulled away both of our hearts were fluttering away and we were gasping desperately for air. _Damn, _could we just sit here and do that all day?

"Chloe, I'm never leaving your sight, _ever. _Whether you like it or not you're stuck with me."

"Together forever?" She asked eyes gleaming at me questioning me.

"_Always."_ I answered kissing her gently on the lips. "We have to get going now, come on." I pulled her as we started running again in an aimless direction.

I had her, after all this time and she was going to be mine forever . . . but not if I didn't come up with a plan _soon. _Why did everything that came with this crazy girl have to be bloody challenging? Hell. I wouldn't trade her for the easiest life there ever was. If I wasn't with her, there was no reason to live.

_His POV_

_ Who did they think they were? _Just sitting there_ (in the middle of the park may I add!) _basicallypronouncing their "love" for each other to the whole world, like anyone actually cares. They make me sick, absolutely disgusted! I can't believe that I ever . . . _no_ I can't go there again, not this time. I had to forget the past and focus on my present mission. Why did I have to be the one that got stuck watching them anyway? Couldn't they have sent someone else? Don't they know how tempted I am to kill them _both? _ But no, I can't do that or it would be my head on the silver platter. And we can't have that, can we? I guess I'll just have to try and keep my cool. As if.

Chloe's P.O.V

Gods, that was . . . _amazing._ Those kisses, that promise, him; it was enough for me to just want to sit down and stay in that moment forever. But we had more pressing matters. Like saving my mom. Gods, it feels like we have been running forever and I don't even know where we are going. Leave it to Alek to always be so secretive. I suddenly came to a sharp halt, pulling Alek's hand making him stumble back.

"I can't go any further, I'm about to pass out." I said through my harsh, forced breathing.

"Come on, Babe. It's only a little further we are almost there. I could carry you, if you want." Alek said as he took off his shirt to wipe off his gleaming body. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly shaped and chiseled abs and chest. Oh how I would love to just go up and touch them.

"Like what you see?" Alek said to me smirking smugly. _Shit, I'd been caught, but I can't give him the satisfaction he wants. _It's funny though; even though he said all those sweet and wonderful things he was still the same Alek. He's still that same cocky, smug, 'I think I'm Gods' gift to all the ladies' boy that drives me insane.

"I've seen better." I turned my head away from him hoping desperately that he didn't see through me.

"Oh sure you have, Chloe." He mocked. I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at his overly confident, arrogant self.

"Alek, really where are we going? That—man—should be calling any minute now and I'm supposed to be alone. What if he has spies on us watching every move we make? What if he kills my mother?"

"Chloe, I _won't _let _anything_ ever hurt you or your mother. I've got a brilliant plan don't worry everything will be fine. And I doubt any of his goons could have tagged along this far, it would be too difficult for even the most experienced hunter he has."

"But . . ." _Beep. Beep. Beep. _I looked up from my phone screen eyes wide, brimming with terror, "it's him."

I just sat there for a few seconds in complete and utter shock. What was I going to do? What was I going to say? What if he really did have spies on us? I couldn't let him hurt my mom, Alek, or anybody else. Uniter or not, _something _had to be done.

"Hello?" I croaked into the receiver.

"Ah, Miss. King, long time no speak. Now tell me, how is your _dashing_ Alek doing?" He spat out the words with such distain and hatred, hitting me smack dab in the heart.

"W—hat—what do you mean?" I sputtered out miserably.

"Oh girl, don't play dumb with me. I know he's there with you listening to this right now." He paused for a moment, as if he was debating if this was just an added bonus for him or not. "Hmm. I guess you don't really care about your mother. I should have known. Your despicable kind has no compassion for anyone but yourselves. I guess you leave me no other choice but to kill her. Good—"

"_No!_" I yelled into the phone before he could finish. "I'll do whatever you want, just _please, _please leave my family and friends out of this!" No matter how hard I tried to push the tears away they still came streaming down, staining my face.

"Hmm. For some reason I'm intrigued to see what you would do." _(This is crazy to think but, I feel like he was talking about what I'd do for a Klondik bar.)_ "Be at the old, abandoned Wicker warehouse down on Minnesota Street by one a.m. this morning. Any later and I'll be forced to do some _very _bad things to this," _pause._ "lovely lady." He stopped as if he was awaiting a reply that was never going to come. "Oh, and don't forget to bring the little British twit with you. Goodbye Miss. King, I await our next visit."

_Click. _And then he was gone and I was back alone in my own cruel and messed up world.

_His POV_

_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! _These knifes were just _begging_ me to take them out of their sheaths. To end their pathetic little lives. And I had to do it so I jumped down from my perch in my tree and lunged.


End file.
